Ritsuka perd ses oreilles
by equinoxe67
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour Ritsuka, il décide de laisser faire Sôbi...


Ritsuka rêvassait en cours de maths, comme à son habitude. Il attendait impatiemment 17h, il savait bien que sôbi l'attendrait à la sortie des cours ! Après de longues heures à supporter les divagations de sa prof, il allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre sôbi !

Ritsuka sortit de la salle en courant, parcourut la cour à toute allure et sauta dans les bras de sôbi ! Il était heureux, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'odeur de cigarette de sôbi, qui lui, le regardait tendrement !

« Sôbi ! On ne fume pas devant les enfants ! »

« Oui je sais »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu attends pour l'éteindre ? »

« Tu n'es plus un enfant Ritsuka… » Sôbi prit Ritsuka contre lui.

« Bien sûr que si je suis encore un enfant ! » S'écria Ritsuka tout en se dégagent de l'étreinte de Sôbi. Sôbi lui passa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux et sourit :

« Comme tu veux mon bébé. »

« Nyo ! Non je ne suis pas un bébé Sôbi. » Sôbi lui prit la main et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de l'école. Ils allèrent au par cet Sôbi paya une glace à Ritsuka.

Alors qu'il la mangeait, Sôbi ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Pourquoi tu me regarde ainsi Sôbi ? » Ritsuka se sentait un peu gêné, et pourtant il aurait tout donné (même sa glace ) pour que les yeux de sôbi ne le quitte pas.

Sôbi prit délicatement les oreilles de Ritsuka entre ses doigts et les frotta doucement, puis il se rapprocha et en embrassa une avec un amusement à peine dissimulé. Ritsuka couvra frénétiquement ses oreilles de ses mains et cria troublé et énervé :

« Laisse ses oreilles là où elles sont, ce n'est pas pour toi !!! »

« Mmmhh… Tu crois ça ? Pour qui les gardes tu alors ? » Demanda Sôbi curieusement.

« La question n'est pas pour qui, mais pour quand. Ce n'est pas encore le moment, enfin… je crois. » Dit Ritsuka en hésitant légèrement.

Sôbi aquiesca et entraîna Ritsuka vers la sortie du parc. Ils allèrent chez Ritsuka et montèrent dans sa chambre en prenant soin d'éviter sa mère.

En regardent s'asseoir Sôbi sur une chaise et fouiller dans ses poches, Ritsuka se coucha sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les rouvrit, il frémit à la vue de sôbi. Son comportement avait changé, Ritsuka se mit à trembler, comprenant ce qui allait arriver.

Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos et le fit frissonner. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir et encore moins s'il en avait envie. Faible et fiévreux il plia ses jambes en tremblant et les écarta laissant ainsi plus de place à sôbi, qui maintenant était penché au-dessus de lui. Ritsuka tendit une main hésitante pour toucher ce que sôbi exhibait, il ne put alors empêcher un léger haut le cœur. Sôbi lui sourit, il passa sa main entre le lit et les reins de Ritsuka et le souleva légèrement pour atteindre ce à quoi il aspirait.

Sôbi sentant Ritsuka se raidir sous lui se fit doux, tendre et délicat, il lui caressât les cheveux lui fit des bisous dans le cou le prit dans ses bras ! Mais Sôbi avait du mal à attendre l'approbation de Ritsuka il avait envie de le faire, il devait le faire.

Enfin Sôbi sentit le corps chaud de Ritsuka se détendre, Ritsuka soupira, pencha la tête en arrière et pressa le bras de sôbi, il était près. Ritsuka sentit l'excitation et l'impatiente de sôbi, il le vit se rapprocher de lui, se rapprocher de cet endroit. Sôbi se décida à passer à l'action, à l'acte… Ritsuka sentit une douleur furtive le transpercer puis se calmer pour recommencer une nouvelle fois.

Ritsuka gémit, ferma les yeux, il se mordit les lèvres pour oublier la douleur, mais sôbi lui chuchotait à l'oreille disant que tout était fini que tout allait bien. Il ajouta alors « Va Ritsuka va te regarder dans le miroir, tu verras comme ton visage à changé. » Ritsuka se leva laissant Sôbi allongé sur le lit, puis il se dirigeât vers le miroir de sa chambre. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et en se regardent, il fut prit d'une stupeur atroce il pencha la tête puis sourit. Se tournant vers Sôbi, il dit !

« Je suis content, maintenant je suis comme toi… Merci Sôbi, merci de m'avoir percé les oreilles ! »


End file.
